moderncombatfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:EndZone45/My thought on Killchains (Part 1)
When MC3 came out, it really brought out a "Call of Duty feel" with perks, kill chains, and customisable weapons. MC4 kind of "lost" the Call of Duty feel that MC3 had, but it did refine the kill chains. In MC5, kill chains just took a turn for the bad. Anyway, here are my thoughts on kill chains, and whether I like them or are bad and should be buffed. Let's start with the classic Radar Scan. In MC3, its called the Satellite Scan, and in MC4 and MC5, its called the Recon Aircraft. In MC3, I believed that the Satellite Scan was... annoying. Honestly. If you called it in, it was great, but if the enemy called it in, that was no joke. The radar kill chains in MC games should be like the UAV from Call of Duty, where it highlights enemies' position for a second, then refreshes. Because for MC, they can track your movement, and in MC5, they can detect where you are heading. Not only that, in MC3, you can't shoot down the Satellite Scan. It would just track you until the end of its duration. Very annoying. If that wasn't annoying enough, everyone ran Field Specialist back then, so noobs would just get two kills in a row, die, get two kills in a row, and die. In MC4 and MC5, we can shoot them down, which was great, but in MC4, you had the problem of having Military Tactician, which performed exactly like Field Specialist. So I personally think that the radar scans in MC games should be like the UAV in Call of Duty. Because right now, they feel like Advanced UAVs. My thoughts on the Bomber. The Bomber is what people strive to achieve in MC4 and MC5, and also in MC3 on their road to the Nuclear Missile, which I'll talk about later. The Bomber in MC3 is a diabolic beast. It demolishes the entire map, and all foes will stand no chance against the C-130 Hercules. Not only that, the noise that the Bomber makes when it flies overhead, dropping bombs. The noise is so satisfying. WHOOMP, WHOOMP, WHOOMP. The plane itself is pretty badass. If someone on the other team has gotten a Bomber, and you look up, all you will see is that massive Hercules start terrorising the map and your team. In MC4, the Bomber is the biggest piece of shit ever. And I'm not even joking. The Bomber in MC4 is still pretty deadly. But most of the time, you can only get 2 kills with it. And its a 14 kill streak. And it lasts so short. Also, MC4's maps are filled with cover. Literally. I can think of no map where the Bomber in MC4 can get over 5 kills. Seriously. The plane itself, the B-2 Spirit, looks badass as hell, but the noise that it makes sounds like it was made by a bunch of lil' kid's toys. I remember one dude got a Bomber on Extraction and the thing did nothing. Not a single kill. So the Bomber in MC4, is worthless. I always would run the Artillery, or on special occasions, the EMP Strike. MC5's bomber is actually pretty good. The noise that the Bomber makes when it drops bombs on the map is pretty darn cool. MC5's maps also have a lot of outdoor areas, making the Bomber fantastic on maps like Vantage or Streets. Anyone that has played on MC5 and gotten a bomber knows what I'm talking about. For me, another kill chain that I have to mention is the Auto-Turret. In MC3, the Turret was actually pretty darn good. Just drop a turret on the outdoor area on Recon and you could get some pretty good kills. In MC4, the Auto-Turret is a piece of shit. Everyone would agree with me. The Auto-Turret in MC4 is so weak, its unbelievable. It has an incredibly loud machine gun noise. So you would expect everyone to bow down to this shit. Instead, everyone swarms it because they know its weak as hell! It also can be destroyed very easily, and with Armor-Piercing rounds, your weapon will absolutely chew through the Auto-Turret. In MC5, the Auto-Turret is even weaker. Seriously. In MC4, the Auto-Turret shot out empty jugs of milk. In MC5, the turret shoots wet noodles. Not only that, unlike the MC4 variant, which stays there until its destroyed, in MC5, it gets automatically disabled after a short period of time! So, it is worthless. Lol. If you've played MC5, you'll know what I mean. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts